Second Sight
by kkelle-04
Summary: This is a story about Moira Niall. She's discovering more about herself every day but now she has a new power, one she knows nothing about and one she can't control.
1. Default Chapter

Second Sight Chapter 1 Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep or the characters  
  
*A flash of white light filled Moira's vision. In a second a witch appeared. A dark witch weaving deceitful spells. Then darkness and clouds were all around her and next terrible destruction was everywhere. In another moment the visions were gone*.  
  
Moira Niall awoke in a cold sweat. Looking around her room she slowly began to realize where she was. "Goddess," she whispered. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Yawning, she felt as if she hadn't slept in hours. The visions were so real, as if she were scrying but she was asleep.  
"Goddess what?" said her younger sister, Mackenzie, sleepily. Mackenzie was only nine whereas Moira was fifteen. She couldn't wait to get her own room.  
"Nothing, go back to sleep," muttered Moira. She lay back on her pillow, not being able to sleep again until the sun began to rise. Five minutes later, her alarm went off. Moaning, she got up for school.  
  
Forty-five minutes later, Moira stomped down the stairs of her Victorian style home. Dressed in a pair of flared jeans and a plain white shirt under a brown, v-neck sweater, she walked into the kitchen.  
"Morning honey," said her mother, Morgan Niall. "Sleep well?" Moira grunted something her mother couldn't understand. "Where's dad?" she asked with a confused look on her face, even though she could guess where he was. Her father, Hunter Niall, was wildly famous both as one of the few ex-Seekers for the International Council of Witches and for establishing the New Charter. People rarely talked about the ICOW, but they knew about it. The New Charter changed everything and things were a lot better for witches everywhere. "Working. Again." Answered her mother. "He'll be home later this afternoon, and I'll be going to Montreal for the weekend" Moira frowned. Her parents worked to hard. She barely ever saw her dad anymore. Since Moria had grown-up more or less, he'd been putting more hours into his work. Which explained why Mackenzie was constantly with Morgan. "Okay, I'm gone," Moira said walking out the door. "Bye sweetie!" her mother called after her.  
  
Moira crossed her arms over her chest as she walked down to her best friend, Tatum Ryan's house. It was only the beginning of October but the air was already getting chilly. She came to halt in front of the driveway just in time to see Tatum's bleach blond hair bouncing in the air. She wore a denim mini-skirt with a white, low cut tank under a red zip-up jacket. Paired with a white necklace and white shoes, she looked great. "Hey!" she yelled, overly excited. "Guess what? For my sweet sixteenth, which is in five days, my mom is gonna let me get my nose pierced. A small diamond stud, it'll look great! Wow, its cold." "If only you were wearing clothes," Moira joked. "Shut up!" Tatum laughed. "Well that's cool about your nose. Every time I bring it up, mom mutters something about a "Raven" or something." The bus pulled up right as the girls got to the bus stop. The girls sat down in their usual seats. Moira decided to tell Tatum about the dream. "So, I had this creepy like vision-dream last night," she started. Moira explained everything as best she could, it had been hours since the dream and her memory was a little foggy. "Huh. That is a little weird, but it wouldn't be the first time. You don't think it's some.prophecy thing do you?" Moira shrugged as the girls stood up and approached the school. She sighed as she glanced at the school. Things in Somerset never changed. The small town was only about 3 hours from Widow's Vale, the town where her mother grew up. The best thing was that the city was only a half hour away. Climbing the stairs she and Tatum were greeted by Peyton Adams, Riley Johanson, and Jocelyn Gurevitch. Coming up behind them was Ben Deacon, Luke Taylor, Tatum's boyfriend: Bryan Randall and Moira's own crush: Nate Andrews. Her clique was possibly the most envied in the school and everyone knew they were witches. The only real blood witches were Moira, Nate, and Tatum. From behind an arm came around Moira. She turned to see Nate smiling at her. "Hey." "Hey," she answered smiling. After a few minutes of flirting with Nate, Moira turned to say goodbye to everyone and head to her locker before the first bell. When she reached over to tap Tatum on the arm, she was hit with another dream episode.  
  
*She was running. It was dark, cloudy, with no one around. Some one was following her. She was hit with a feeling of overwhelming fear and anxiety. She couldn't get away.they were going to kill her.she was going to die.*  
  
Moira snapped back into reality, feeling ready to faint.  
"Are you ok?" Peyton asked looking worried.  
"Yeah," said Moira uneasily. "Uh, I'll be fine, I got to go. See you later."  
  
A/N: Hope you all like it. Just to let ya know, the things in the *'s are supposed to be italicized and they're Moira's "dreams". Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Disclaimer: I do not own sweep  
  
Moira sat in homeroom, impatiently tapping her pencil on her desk. Right now, she really needed to go home not on her way to algebra, especially with a teacher like Mr. Sparcus. When the bell rang, Moira went straight into the bathroom and called her cousin Hayden. Hayden was her Aunt Alwyn's oldest son at eighteen. This year he'd be graduating from Somerset High. She knew he'd be at home, skipping again.  
"Hello?" asked Hayden's sleepy voice.  
"Hayden? It's me, Moira. Something weird just happened to me. I need you to pick me up, I gotta leave.  
"Yeah? And take you where? Aunt Morgan is home all day today. You don't remember this the last time it happened?"  
"Damn. What can I do to make them let me go home?"  
"I don't know. Throw up.or just make yourself really hot, ya know with a hot rag."  
"That never works! Not even for you," she hissed.  
"I beg to differ. Just try it. Later." The phone clicked off on the other line.  
Moira dropped her head into her hands. Sighing, she made her way out of the bathroom and down to the nurse's office. Taking Hayden's awful advice she had tried to dampen her forehead with a hot rag but by the time she had got to the office, she had re-played her vision so many times, she was seriously dizzy. Taking a deep breath and putting on her best feel- sorry-for-me-face, she went into the nurse's office to try and go home.  
Twenty-five minutes later, Morgan Niall pulled up into the High school parking lot. She rushed into the school office to find her daughter sitting in a chair, looking helpless. A look never associated with Moira.  
"I don't understand. If your stomach hurt, why not say a quick feel- better spell?" her mother asked on the ride home.  
"Mom, those things never work for me. I'm not even initiated yet."  
"They always worked for me."  
"I'm not you." Moira snapped. She hated being compared to her mother, especially because she knew she'd never be as good as her mother. Morgan Niall is a legend. No one even competes with her.  
"I'm sorry; I don't want to make you feel bad. Moira you have the potential to be so much more powerful than I ever was. I just have to set your initiated. Then things will fall into place."  
"Yeah, I hope so." Moira mumbled, and then hopefully she added: "How about Samhain?"  
"That's much too soon. Moira you have a lot of other preparing to do. Beltane is a nice time for blood witch initiations.  
"Mom! Come on, I can't wait that long. I'm ready."  
"No your not. Your father and I just had this conversation. He wanted to go for Yule."  
"Yule's great!" Moira exclaimed excitedly.  
Her excitement didn't last long. She felt like a dark cloud was hanging over her head. Her visions, or whatever they were, weren't just dream episodes. It was more like a message and she wanted to know what it was trying to say.  
  
Moira dragged herself upstairs and buried herself into the best dream- interpretation book her parents owned. A few hours later she woke up with it pressed into her face. She dragged herself downstairs just in time for dinner.  
"Spells good," she joked. "What is it?"  
"Chicken Morgan." Her mom answered.  
"Moira! I heard you came home ill," exclaimed her dad, coming into the room and giving her a tight hug. Mackenzie went whizzing by, laughing and being chased by Moira's younger cousin, Logan. "Yeah, but I'm okay now. No big deal, I guess. I did want to tell you guys about something but I think it can wait. Are Aunt Mary-K and Uncle Josh here?"  
"Yes they are," answered her father as he made salad. "Are you ok?"  
"Oh yeah, it's nothing like that."  
Moira began to set the table for seven, as a pregnant Aunt Alwyn came into the kitchen, followed by her Uncle. Everyone started to sit at the table and get ready for dinner.  
"Mackenzie, Logan, Get to the table!" Moira yelled.  
Dinner was the usual family gathering, everyone chatting and deciding what names were optional for Alwyn's baby. By the end, everyone had settled on Willow. But as much as Moira loved these family dinners, her mind was preoccupied with her dreams. Especially the latest. If they meant something, was it trying to tell her that she would be hurt? Or worse, Tatum would be? She knew she should tell her parents but if seemed like it would be too much of a burden and family dinner time was not the best time.  
Claiming she had homework, Moira excused herself from the table and headed upstairs. She soon fell asleep thinking about her visions. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Disclaimer: I don't own sweep or the characters  
  
Moira woke up extremely too early the next morning. Nine on a Saturday morning was pretty much unthinkable for her. She was almost willing to let the entire day pass but she knew should get up and head to the library. She wanted to find out what her visions were and what they meant. Getting dressed, she continued her thoughts on the visions. The one book her family owned on dream interpretations didn't help much. But then again, she didn't have much to go on. Moira did read a little about premonitions in the book and it really connected with it. She had a feeling her visions weren't dreams at all.  
Moira made her way into the kitchen to find her dad at the table alone. Thank the Goddess, she thought. It wasn't that she had a real problem with her mom, but her dad was so much cooler. They were super close and she felt more comfortable with him.  
"Morning," Moira said giving Hunter a hug.  
"Good Morning. You're up early, where are you up to?" her dad asked. He was reading the International section of the Newspaper as usual. Being from England, Hunter was always worried about what was happening over there.  
"Well, I gotta get to the library. I was just gonna walk or take a bus of some sort." her sentence drifted as she realized just how little she had thought this through.  
"I'll take you," said her father, answering her unasked question. "After your initiation at Yule, how would you feel about school break in England?"  
Moira's face broke out into a huge smile. "AHH! Does that mean I'm getting initiated? This great! Yes, yes, yes! Uh, yeah sure.about the England thing" Moira continued to dance around completely excited about the news.  
"Brilliant," remarked her father, ignoring her charade.  
  
"Ok, I'll call you when I'm done," Moira called, stepping out of the car and giving her dad a wave. She headed up the Somerset Community Library front steps and swung open the heavy doors for four little youngsters running with their new books.  
The library was pretty busy with kids researching for school projects, people in search of a good book, and the bible study/sing-along group. Moira made her way through the crowds and toward the back end of the library where the new age and occult books were kept. Scrolling down the book titles, she was finding absolutely nothing. There was one dream interpretation book but nothing on premonitions. Sighing, she ran her hair through her longish brown-blond hair and her way up to the computer search section.  
Finding a computer that was somewhat secluded. She typed in "premonition" and waited anxiously. A message popped up on the screen: There are no matches in the Somerset Community Library.  
"Dammit!" Moira said all too loudly. A couple of alarmed faces turned to glare at her. Making her best oops, sorry to bother you-face, she gathered her things and decided to take the next bus down to Red Kill, a small town north of Widow's Vale. Her mother's friend, Alyce lived and owned a small occult bookstore down there. She was sure she would find something there. Plus, it was nice to see Alyce every now and then.  
She called her dad and made plans to be back by six and go out ot eat with him and Mackenzie. The Moira made her way down to the bus station and got on the next bus. She was excited to get down to Practical Magick. She was finally going to figure out what was happening to her.  
  
A/N: Sorry that was a little short. Please Review!! 


End file.
